


Mommy Daughter Fun

by MamiKali20



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Mommy/Daughter Relationship, Regression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: This is back when the world of Remnant is saved from Salem Ruby asks to be babied, Blake and Yang are into some BDSM. Be Warned
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing this back from chapters 3 on will be different but hope you all enjoy no dirty diapers but wet diapers will occur and be mentioned. Ruby is a ABDL for those that don't know she's an Adult Baby Diaper Lover. However Yang Blake and Weiss will be doing scat and water sports.
> 
> I know the gist about this read a bit on it and I even own a zippy cup but that's it.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. The Charachters of RWBY belong to Monty Oum as well. No money is made with this or any of my stories is for entertainment porpuse only.

Weiss and Ruby had been living together in Weiss' old home for a couple of months now. The war had been won. Now Ruby and Weiss had decided to officially be together - so they had moved in together.

Ruby for all intents and purposes wanted to be cuddled and taken care off. She felt that since she had saved all of Remnant by killing off Salem she deserved to be pampered and babied. Weiss complied and looked through the CCT to find how best she could provide Ruby with what she wanted and needed. She found information on Mommy/daughter relationships in the BDSM world. She decided to print the papers out and bring those to Ruby, to see what she said about the idea.

Ruby started reading them and thought about it for a few hours. She then went to Weiss in the room they shared. “Okay Weiss, I read through these, there's one thing I don't want and it's dirtying up diapers but I don't mind wetting them. But I'm alright with dry suckies or even a baby bottle every now and then.” Weiss looked at Ruby and smiled.

“Okay Ruby we will try it out, and I'll most definitely be your mommy.” Weiss said smiling as she opened her arms so Ruby could join her in a hug. Ruby smiled and crawled towards Weiss as she enveloped Ruby in a warm hug kissing her temple. Weiss started kissing her ear and cheek, Ruby giggled and looked up at Weiss. “So you will be my mommy, huh Weiss.” 

Weiss smiled at her and looked into her silver eyes. “Yes baby I will be, now how about we do something light today, want some dry suckies?” Weiss asked smiling, Ruby nodded her head eagerly as Weiss started to unbutton her nightgown. Once Weiss' breast was exposed for Ruby, Ruby latched on to it, sucking it as if she were a baby. Weiss kissed her head and held her with her left arm as Ruby, sucked on her left nipple. After a while, Ruby stopped and looked up at Weiss. Weiss placed a hair behind Ruby's ear and kissed her, it was a peck first then she kissed her again but with much more passion.

Weiss gently pushed Ruby onto the bed. She started touching underneath her black tank top. She kissed down her face and neck. Ruby moaned softly as she felt Weiss cold hands on her skin, her kisses lighting up the fire inside of her. Ruby started touching Weiss legs with her own while also touching her nightgown covered butt. She captured Weiss lips in a hot kiss, but Weiss soon stopped her.

“Ah, Ah, Mommy will say when you kiss mommy and you will have to wait to touch her,” Weiss said smiling down at Ruby. Ruby pouted and huffed in disappointment. Weiss chuckled and took off her gown completely showing she was not wearing any underwear underneath. Ruby smiled as she saw Weiss take off Ruby's pajamas off too, as she kissed down her body and licked on her. After she got to her hot center she spoke to her pussy. “ Now mommy is going to eat you baby girl.” and with that Weiss started licking and flicking her tongue over Ruby's clit over and over.

“Oh Mommy yes, yes I love it.” Ruby exclaimed happy and excited. Ruby kept her eyes on her lover turned mother for things such as these. She loved the kinkiness of this erotic play, she knew she wanted more of it. Weiss kept eating her out till Ruby finally climaxed. Once she got down from her high, Weiss kissed her lips and went to the kitchen with a robe to make her a strawberry milk in a bottle. Once she had that she went back to their room and closed the door behind her. She took off her robe and climbed back to the bed.

“Here Ruby your milk, drink it all okay” Weiss handed Ruby her bottle and Ruby gladly took it. She got close to Weiss and laid her head on her chest as she drank from her bottle and Weiss ran her fingers lazily through her hair. After Ruby had finished she shoved the bottle to Weiss. Weiss kissed her head and took the baby bottle from her placing it on the nightstand as she cuddled Ruby to go to sleep. Yes, this was different but is something Ruby wanted and who was she to say no, to her little rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby was coloring in her coloring book. Her legs moving up and down behind her. She heard Weiss walk in with her hair getting dried by her white towel. Weiss smiled at her and laid the towel on the sofa as she went to get herself a coffee and a strawberry milk in Ruby's zippy cup. She came back and put the zippy cup on the coffee table in front of Ruby and sat down on the couch reusing the towel over her hair.

Ruby watched Weiss as she did all this while bitting her lower lip softly. 

"You look preatty mommy" Ruby said looking up at Weiss.

"You're preatty too my baby girl what are you coloring?"

"I'm coloring a Girraf with a Koala they are both in suits it looks funny mommy" She said showing her what she had colored so far.

"Ah that's lovely say mind if I join you in coloring?"

Ruby shook her head no. Weiss smiled and got on the floor and began coloring and Eagle that had a dress and purse on.

Ruby smiled as she watched her mommy color with her. Weiss took it seriously and stayed within the lines and colored only in one way to make things even.

Ruby was a bit more roughed in her crayons making it much darker color. 

After a while they finished coloring and Weiss took Ruby to sit on the couch with her so they could watch Sailor Moon together. They saw the end of Season 1 where Princess Serenity fought Beryl with the spirits of the four scouts.

Ruby watched in awe loving it and cuddling closer to Weiss who wrapped her arm around Ruby making her get ever closer to her body. She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair as she smiled content to finally be home with her precious baby girl.

Ruby drank from her Zippy Cup as she cuddled and laid on top of Weiss chest. They were now laying on the sofa enjoying each other's company as Weiss lazily ram her nails over Ruby's shirt covered back. She smiled a genuine smile knowing how close her baby was to her.

Weiss loved moments like these just being so close to her baby girl. She loved Ruby more than anything else in the world and for her she would do anything for. She had decided to call Yang and Blake and invite them for Ruby's birthday get together but unlike passed Birthdays were it was clear Ruby was not enjoying them. This time Ruby would be the todler she felt she was. Which is why she was only inviting Yang Blake and maybe Pyrrha. 

She enjoyed Ruby sucking on her tit when she pulled her shirt up. She rubbed her back soothingly and enjoyed their closeness. She watched the second part of Sailor Moon and continued enjoying her baby girl. After she bathed Ruby and got her ready for bed. She sat on their bed and red Ruby a story about a princess that could use a flying carpet and could talk to animals.

"I like princess Alia she's super nice to animals"

"Yes she's a strong caring princess like you"

Ruby giggled and kissed Weiss lips softly. After they fell asleep holding each other close the process that they would always be together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter to thus story. I'm honestly writing this story for myself if you all.enjoy it that's great too. I wish I had a relationship like this is why I'm writing it anyways here is the new chapter. I'm not sure when I will write more stuff I'm completely stuck with The White Rose Cafe so will see whenever that will be done. I got two other stories .trying to write and the Ayaarose one I got to continue but I'll see what I can do just stuck with everything ok never doing this again having too many projects at once is too much.

Ruby woke up wet. She nudged Weiss to wake up. "Mommy wet diaper" She said softly. 

Weiss slowly woke up and smiled at Ruby. "Ok baby time to change your diepey" 

Ruby nodded and let Weiss take her to the changing mat. Ruby laid on top of the changing mat and waited for Weiss to get the diaper and wipes and lotions. Weiss got everything and took Ruby's diapers off. She wiped her clean and put on lotion for diaper rash since Ruby had a bit due to nighttime tinkles. She put on her new diaper and kissed Ruby's nose. 

"All better baby want chocolate oatmeal or pancakes?" 

"Hmmm chocolate oatmeal!" Ruby said excitedly. Weiss smiled and helped Ruby up from the changing mat and took her to the kitchen. She let her color while she made the oatmeal for her baby girl. She loved cooking breakfast for her darling little rose.

Ruby colored and watched as her mommy cooked for them both. It was no secret Weiss enjoyed chocolate oatmeal too. It was her one treat along with pancakes. Ruby stopped for a bit and asked Weiss something important. "When are we going to see Yang and Blake will they accept me?" Ruby was worried her sister might not accept this new side of her.

Weiss stopped swirling the oatmeal for a few moments. "I don't know Ruby I mean it will probably shock her, but knowing Yang she'll love you regardless. Now my sister is another story. You know Penny won't mind though."

"I don't want Penny to see me like this not yet anyways and Winter I'm scared of her so Um can we hide my diapers" Ruby said blushing.

Weiss sighed and continued cooking till the oatmeal was ready and she added the coco powder and sugar. She sat on the table and blew some on the spoon and fed it to Ruby. Ruby chewed the oatmeal and swallowed it. Enjoying the texture and chocolate flavor. She loved when her mommy made this for her. Weiss kept feeding her and eating herself as well. When the oatmeal was finished with Weiss ushered Ruby to the living room.

"Ok we will watch some little mermaid ok I know you like Ariel." Weiss said putting on the movie.

"I do! Sissy used to re enact it for me. I miss Yang." Ruby cuddled her stuffed Baewolf Grim and sucked on her thumb.

Ruby cuddled Weiss as they watched the movie. Weiss ran her fingers through Ruby's hair lovingly. Ruby sighed content. After all the wars ,battles and fights she needed this mental break. What better than with her mommy Weiss. Ruby began touching Weiss gown covered thigh. Weiss kept her fingers massaging Ruby's scalp. 

"Hmmm my baby"Weiss kissed the top of Ruby's head. Ruby stopped sucking her thumb and moved Weiss face and kissed her on her lips. 

Weiss smiled and kissed her back holding her. Ruby kissed harder and climbed on her lap as Weiss began touching Ruby's covered diaper butt. The crickling sound could be heard.

Ruby moved her tongue in and out of Weiss mouth. Weiss tasted Ruby's mouth deeper as they got closer together. Ruby moved her mouth to Weiss neck a place she loved to kiss all over. "Hmmm mommy" she whispered and she touched her side's and kissed and licked her neck.

"Take my diaper off and touch me mommy"Ruby begged as she grinded on Weiss diaper in place. Weiss complied and undid her diaper and began touching her clean shaven pussy softly.

Ruby moaned and kissed Weiss harder. She touched her neck and began to take her nightgown off. Weiss let her she kept touching her pussy softly cupping it. "Hmmm my baby feels so good* Ruby mewled and massaged Weiss breast with her callous hands from using Crescent Rose. 

Weiss gasped and swiftly changed Ruby to be under her. She began kissing down her stomach to her sweet shaven center were she licked her lower lips kissing and tasting. Ruby hmmphed and moaned bitting her lip. She loved her mommy's touch and mouth in her. 

"Mmmm mommy" Ruby moaned and gasped.

Weiss smiled and kept licking and eating Ruby she separated her pussy lips and began licking and tasting her sweet rose. Weiss began touching herself as she starting tasting,licking and sucking on Ruby. She loved moments like these them just doing it wherever her hair down cascading her body she loved her baby and wanted her forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter to this story. I do enjoy writing and reading it I hope you all do as well. I'll continue to wrote this story as much as I can for it is my fun write up .
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love!

Weiss was kissing Ruby more over and over as she touched her body softly. This was the third time they were at it this morning alone. She figured this was why Blake and Yang were no were to be seen either. After all pent up sexual tension and desire. She wondered if Jaune and Pyrrha were also in the afterlife. She hoped so if anything for Pyrrha's sake. She chuckled as she kept sucking on Ruby's breast lovingly.

Ruby moaned and looked at Weiss eyes.  
"I'm feeling good mommy" 

Weiss smiled and touched Ruby's pussy with her fingers. She loved her little girl. Ruby gasped and moved her pelvis so Weiss had more access. They continued till Ruby climaxed for a third time. She collapsed on the sofa.

"Mommy" She said softly. Weiss smiled and cuddled her. 

After their rigorous love making Weiss got dressed and dressed Ruby up with her diaper on. Ruby got a zippy cup with Apple juice and some peeled green apples with caramel. She was eating them as she watched My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. 

Weiss sat with her baby girl and got herself some sweet melon. They watched the show together cuddling and then Weiss took her baby to see the fish tank. It was a 100g guppy fish tank. The fish where all male guppies sixty of them. Ruby watched as they seem to and fro. 

Ruby looked at her mommy. "I want a Betta mommy" 

Weiss smiled. "I'll get you a Betta for a five gallon tank." Weiss kissed her head and let her watch the fish as she too enjoyed watching the fish swim.

After that Weiss got the idea to go to the aquarium. She dressed Ruby in a red and black overall with diaper cover and brought with her a baby bag with the bottles and more diapers and changing stuff she needed. She got into the Altesean light blue car and drove them there.

When they arrived at the aquarium it wasn't that full. She bought the tickets and they went inside. Ruby and Weiss held hands all the way to the fish aquarium. Ruby watched in awe at all the fish. It was nice to do mondaine things like this now.

Ruby watched the big fish swim and then she saw the jelly fish area she loved how they seem too. Then they went to the area were they could touch the jelly fish. These were none aggressive and none poisonous ones. She also touched the manga rays that were at the little touching areas. She loved the sleek but almost gummy sensation they gave. She smiled up at Weiss and Weiss chuckled and kissed her lips in a quick peck.

They then went and saw the octopus , the turtles and the crabs. They also saw the sharks. Ruby was scared of the sharks though and clung to Weiss. For some reason she thought the glass could break and the shark would eat her. Weiss looked at her lovingly. "Baby they won't eat you. They can't get out this glass is strong baby" 

Ruby nodded and kept clinging to Weiss. Weiss chuckled and got her away from the sharks. They then went to the Dolphin show. Ruby was in awe of the Dolphins doing jumps through hoops and swimming on their tails doing backflips and much more. She clapped happily. 

After the show they went and saw more fish this time they saw clown fish. After that Ruby got sleepy so they decided to go back home. Ruby got a bottle of milk in the car and drank it. 

Once they got home. Weiss put Ruby to sleep in their bed and she went to do some paper work for the SDC. It was boring compared to being and spending time with Ruby but it had to be done. She worked on it till she too got tired and yawned. She left her work after it was done with and cuddled up with Ruby in their bed. She held her close and closed her eyes to sleep till night would come and they would eat and make love once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter sorry it took me so long is been hard writing lately a new story is being edited. I have an idea for a new white rose Bumbleby story so I'll plan to write that when I finish another one shot I'm working on.

Ruby woke up and saw her mommy's white hair all sprawled on the pillow. She smiled and kissed her nose. She touched her face lovingly admiring her beautiful mommy soon to be wife. Well as soon as she got the courage to ask her to marry her. Weiss truly was the love of her life. 

She watched her sleep peacefully and watched as she breathed and her eye did the sleeping twitchy thing.

She decided to let her rest and got up. She put on her own diaper as best she could and put on her onesie. She went to the kitchen and asked the chef to make the best breakfast pancakes, bacon eggs and scrapple.

She made the chocolate strawberry milk for the two of them and coffee the way her mommy liked it. 

When the food was ready she took it all in a tray to her mommy's room with a pretty Osaria rose from the garden. A rose that reminded them of the two of them together.

Ruby sneaked in the room softly and put the tray of food on the bedside table. She climbed up and began peppering Weiss with kisses all over. "Wake up mommy is time to wake up" Ruby smiled as she kept kissing her all over.

Weiss smiled and hummed enjoying the attention. She held Ruby by her waist and kissed back. "Hmmm morning baby what's the lovings for my baby girl" 

"I made breakfast for you mommy! Well np had the chef do it but yay!" Ruby said happily.

"Hmmm ok baby mommy will eat the yummy breakfast with you in bed" Weiss said smiling at her. 

"Well good and today Yang us coming to finally visit you think she'll be ok with me being your baby?" Ruby asked worried.

"Hmmm yeah I think so love, Yang adores you I love you so much baby"Weiss kissed her deeply laying her on top of her giving her love as much as possible. 

Yeah mornings like these were the reason she fought so hard for. After a good morning make out session they began eating. Weiss would smile and moan in delight enjoying her food and mostly cause she was alone with Ruby only so she could make such noises while eating and indulge in her own tiny pleasures.

After they finished eating Weiss put on a bow on Ruby's hair and got dressed herself. Yang would be here shortly around 10am she knew Ruby was nervous because she was bouncing her leg up and down.

Weiss kissed Ruby's cheek."It will be alright baby Yang loves you more than anything well not Blake but she loves you both a lot" 

Ruby nuzzled Weiss neck and held tightly to her."I hope so mommy" 

"I'm sure it will be ok baby girl" Weiss said holding her tight.

Ruby snuggled Weiss. Soon the doorbell rang and Klein welcomed Yang and Blake in. He brought them to Weiss and Ruby. "Miss Schnee and Miss Rose ,Misses Belladonna's are here" He said as Yang and Blake showed up behind him.

Ruby let go of her hold on Weiss and smiled. "Yang, Blake your back!" She said happily getting up and hugging them both. Klein bowed and left. Weiss got up from the sofa and hugged Blake and Yang.

"Hello you two good to see you" Weiss smiled.

Yang smiled her hundred watt smile."it's cool seeing you both two we had a great time in Menagerie for our honeymoon" 

Blake laughed softly her hair had grown and she didn't mind it long again it was up to her shoulders now. "Yeah we had a good time. So you two how have you been? We know you got together after we won the battle with Salem obviously after that kiss" 

"Hmmm yes we did didn't we." Weiss chuckled.

"We are fine want to eat?" Ruby asked before she went to grab the orderves and snacks.

"Huh sure Ruby" Yang said as she watched her go to the kitchen. She saw that her sister was wearing a diaper and a onesie. She looked at Weiss. 

Weiss sighed and explained. "Yes she's my baby. After everything Ruby went through she needed to be taken cared off especially with Summer actually being dead. She just ...needed a mom." Weiss shrugged .

Yang looked at Weiss and sighed."fine only for my little sister I accept this" Ruby came back with quesitos, frebero rocher, quiche and nacho cheese with chilli powder. She brought it all in a big enough tray.

"Here you go guys!" Ruby said happily.

Blake smiled "awesome food I love eating these quesitos" Blake went right to them. The sweet pastry with sweet cream cheese inside.

Yang sat next to Blake and Ruby rubbing her sister's knee. Ruby smiled and Weiss sipped her drink as she watched them interact. Overall the day was going well and for now all was good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made some changes to this chapter I didn't feel comfterble with the first version so did this one. Hope you enjoy. Yang is still a Dom though that's my choice.

The day with Yang and Blake was going ok till Yang decided to ask Ruby why.

"Ruby why do you need to wear a diaper I mean wasn't all I did enough? I tried as best I could for you." Yang said a bit hurt. Blake and Weiss continued eating pretending to not be listening. 

"You did but there's other aspect to sexual aspects Yang, you were the best sister-mom I could ever ask for but I need this Yang I'm sorry please don't hate me."

Yang took her baby sister in her arms hugging her tight and close. "I would never hate you. Is different but I understand. Blake ...Blake and I do questionable things too that won't leave our home but I love you for trusting me enough to know of this. I love you Ruby and whatever makes you happy and get through it go for it. You both are being safe and consensual. "

Ruby was crying in her sisters chest holding her tight nodding as Yang held close rubbing her back in circles.

Weiss felt she needed to give them alone time.

"Blake care to go with me to the kitchen?" Weiss looked at her. Blake nodded and got up."Nope" They both got up and left to the kitchen leaving the two sisters to have a moment.

"So you and Yang have secrets too huh?" Weiss asked her eyes filled with a twinkle of curiosity. 

Blake blushed but helped Weiss Prep the salad anyways."we are into BDSM when she ties me up and pounds on me I love it! " Blake was breathing hard completely turned on a wet spot visible on her pants.

Weiss stared at her amazed she always knew of all four of them Blake was really into some perverted things but she was surprised that it turned her on too sort of.

Weiss bit the inside of her cheek. Something she did when she was in deep thought. "Would you like me to help you right now? Is obvious your very wet and… is not like we haven't before all of us."

Blake shook her head. "Thanks Weiss but you know we decided that was only one time. We also use cuffs you know is such a turn on and when she uses ice or wax on me I like it a lot."

Weiss finished with the green onions and tomatoes. "It's fine I.. I'll never judge what her gets you both through it you know. We can't say after what we went through we wouldn't end up fucked up up in the head. So besides I've been thinking of having Ruby tie me up but not sure yet since she's my baby and I want to care for her. I'm thinking of using dust to produce milk for her"

Blake nodded understanding exactly what she meant.

"We have a specific room we do this in. A special mattress it's quite helpful that we keep it all in one specific room. Needless to say though we spend a lot of time there but if I'm being honest."

Weiss shrugged"like I said is no surprise after everything we've been through anyways can we change the subject I was thinking of us four going to Argus I found a nice little hotel and Saphron and Terra asked for my help with some SDC things I got to do I thought since we are all lesbians it would be nice for us correction not all lesbians but our chosen partners are women."

Blake smiled adding the cut ham to the salad bowl. "Yeah I'd like that I guess in the hotel room we'll be um free to be?"

"Yes it will be two suits connected by a door you'll still have privacy with Yang"

Blake nodded understanding.

"Reason why the company is paying for this trip."

Blake nodded again"Its ok I get it um can we go back now I'm in need of Yang." Blake blushed. Weiss in that moment realised Blake was a complete mess that only Yang Xiao Long could satisfy. How weren't they pregnant fifty times over amazed her.

They took the salad and four bowl with vinaigrette , olive oil, salt and some other choices of dressings and sat at the couch. Yang jumped at Blake's grabbing on to her. And Yang just moaned. Ruby smirked cuddled close to Weiss as they ate their salad. Team RWBY had been through hell so they coped how they could was it normal? No. But in the end they've given everything to save Remnant the least they could do was pleasure themselves any way they could need or want.


End file.
